She's all I ever had
by Debora
Summary: Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem.


She's All I Ever Had  
  
Lá estava ele novamente, naquela sala, no mesmo horário, dos últimos meses, aliás, do último ano, é mesmo, como o tempo passara quando estava com ela.Ela, ah, sua pequena, quanta falta ela fazia, ele jamais pensou que seria assim, aliás, quem pensaria que ele, um Malfoy estaria agora ali, naquela sala esperando por ela, como esteve nos últimos dias, dias insuportáveis sem ela, certamente passara toda noite após o jantar esperando por ela, que não aparecera. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas o que poderia fazer?Era isso ou nunca mais teria sua pequena nos seus braços novamente, nem nos braços de quem quer que seja...Fora covarde, sabia, agiu com a razão quando deveria ter escutado seu coração, devia ter achado outra solução, mas ele sabia, ela era inexistente, não adiantaria se enganar, teria que fazê-lo, e foi isso que fez.Mas quem sabe um dia, anos depois de Hogwarts ela o perdoaria?É, Quem Sabe?  
Here I am  
  
Broken wings  
  
Quiet thoughts  
  
Unspoken dreams  
  
Here I am  
  
Alone again  
  
And I need her now  
  
To hold my hand  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=  
  
Ela não entendia, como podia entender?Ele nunca, em sã consciência falaria algo como aquilo para ela!Mas disse, disso ela se lembrou, em meio às lágrimas...  
  
FlashBack:  
  
-Gi...Não da mais, acabou...  
-Não, Draco!O que eu fiz?  
-Nada, eu só...herm...Não é como antes - doía muito ter que dizer isso, mentir não era uma coisa que ele queria fazer para ela, para a única pessoa que sempre esteve lá para ele, e a única que o apoiou em tudo, mas era isso ou o fim de suas vidas, dos 2.Ele preferia morrer a não ter ela, mas ele fazia isso por ela, que merecia viver, viver tudo que planejara para os 2, sozinha.Ela merecia mais do que ele podia oferecer, mais do que ele podia ser, nem que ele mudasse para melhor, não merecia todo amor dela.  
-Draco, Não, Eu...Podemos começar tudo de novo!  
-Sinto muito...Weasley - Adicionou com uma voz letal, como doía, mas era preciso fazê-lo, poderiam fazer o que quisessem com ele, mas com ela...Ela sempre se importou com ela, chegou o momento dele retribuir - Cansei de você...Arrumei uma pessoa que servirá de capacho melhor que você...A-CA-BOU Weasley...Saia da minha frente agora!  
  
Fim do Flash Back  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
It´s the way she makes me feel  
  
It´s the only thing that´s real  
  
It´s the way she understands  
  
She´s my lover, she´s my friend  
  
And when I look into her eyes  
  
It´s the way I feel inside  
  
Like the man I want to be  
  
She´s all I ever need Ela simplesmente se virou e saiu de lá, saindo da minha vida, para sempre, eu pensei, acho que ela sempre soube de tudo, de tudo que fiz para protegê- la, como você já deve saber, o nome dela, Virginia Weasley, minha pequena, um verdadeiro anjo na minha vida. E por ela, fiz o que havia prometido a mim mesmo, entrei na guerra, no lado de ninguém, e sim do meu lado, matei quem nos ameaçou, meu pai, Lucius Malfoy.Harry Potter pode ter destruído o "Lorde" mas quem realmente saiu vitorioso fui eu. Estava livre para ir atrás dela, mas já fora tanto tempo perdido, tantas dores sofridas, será que ela me perdoaria?Sempre me perguntei isso.Até que um dia resolvi agir!O dia que soube da nova conquista do Heróizinho Potter, Virginia Weasley, uma jovem auror bem sucedida durante a guerra.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Era tarde, Gina havia acabado de chegar do trabalho, estava esgotada, pensando em Harry, acabou adormecendo, mas seu sono não foi tão tranqüilo quanto os seus recentes pensamentos, sonhara com um homem loiro, de cabelos compridos, em uma sala com outra pessoa que reconheceu sendo Draco, seu Draco, o homem apontava para ele e dizia:  
-Se você não se afastar dessa Weasley pobretona, temo que não só ela, como você tenha um fim nada bom.... Draco ia ficando cada vez mais pálido.Então, seu sonho focalizou outro momento, o dia que ele a deixou, agora entendera a dor nos olhos dele, fora injusta, ela sabia.E com isso acordou, num solavanco, assustada viu uma coruja na sua mesa, Ela reconheceu essa coruja, nunca esqueceria a culpada dos encontros dela com Draco, riu ao lembrar disso...  
  
Vírginia,  
  
Encontre-me, você sabe onde, você sabe quando.  
  
D.M.  
  
Você sabe onde?Por Merlim!Será que eu sei mesmo?Hum...No Cabeça de Javali que não deve ser, nem em Hogwarts, Não, ele não se atreveria...Ora...Não acho que Madame Poodifoots seria sua escolha...Bem, se eu fosse me encontrar com ele, acho que certamente iria ao local do nosso primeiro encontro como algo mais...  
O horário deve ser após a janta, quando nos encontrávamos na nossa sala,...Bom, deixa eu ver quanto eu dormi...Nossa, meia hora, uma bela noite de sono!Está batendo seu recorde, Virginia!Ainda da tempo, são 8:40...Não Virginia!!!Você não pode!Mas..Quem disse que sigo a razão?  
  
So much time  
  
So much pain (but)  
  
There´s one thing  
  
That still remains (It´s the)  
  
The way she cared  
  
The love we shared  
  
And through it all  
  
She´s always been there  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Draco esperava nervoso naquela mesinha, não agüentava mais beber aquele chá esperando por ela, sim chá, era a única coisa que serviam naquele barzinho que ele detestava, mas foi o único lugar que pensou em marcar com Gina, o local do primeiro encontro...Pq resolveu ir logo ali?E o pior, ela poderia não ir...  
Todos esses pensamentos se desfizeram quando ele sentiu uma mão pousar no seu ombro esquerdo...olhou pra cima, e na hora sentiu vontade de matar a garçonete a qual espantou com meia dúzia de palavras nada educadas...Quando escutou uma voz, uma voz que conhecia bem...  
-Esperando por mim, Malfoy?  
-Virginia, pensei que não viesse - Disse se levantando- Por Favor, sente-se- Gina sentou-se e assim Draco fez o mesmo.  
-O que você quer falar comigo?  
-Temos assuntos a esclarecer, Pequena.  
-Nunca mais me chame assim-Ele viu fúria nos seus olhos  
-Desculpe.Gina, você sabe que temos coisas a acertar desde o dia que terminamos.  
-Desde o dia que VOCÊ terminou comigo, e com a minha vida!  
- Você não sabe o que está dizendo!Fiz tudo pra te proteger, fiz tudo por você!Caso contrário aí sim sua vida estaria acabada.  
-Que fosse!Você poderia ter me falado!Poderíamos ter continuado juntos!  
-Não!Ele ia nos matar!Você sabe que meu pai estava insano, era capaz de tudo para defender a "honra" dos Malfoys!  
-Que seja Draco!Nossa força estaria unida, enfrentaríamos tudo juntos!  
-Não, éramos jovens de mais, não tínhamos experiência.Mas eu o venci, por nós, por você, entrei na guerra, Potter perfeito pode ter destruído Voldemort, mas eu derrotei nosso fantasma do passado, estamos livres, eu não posso mais seguir sozinho, preciso de você, caso contrário minha vida não teria sentido, preferia que meu pai tivesse feito o que ele queria comigo.  
  
She´s all, she´s all I ever had  
  
In a world so cold, so empty  
  
She´s all, she´s all I ever had  
  
-Não me peça isso Draco!  
-Tanto faz para mim, fiz o que me prometi, salvei sua vida, entrei na guerra, me vinguei de meu pai, já estou semi-morto faz tempo, desde que entrei naquela sala 6 anos atrás, para tentar, pelo menos uma vez na vida fazer algo certo, fazer a coisa certa...Cabe a você decidir se vai me matar de vez, ou me trazer de volta a vida.  
No fim de sua fala, Gina estava aos prantos,.Ela sabia o que fazer e não ia ouvir a sua mente, nem sua razão, faria o que Draco não fez, por eles e num gesto rápido pôs sua mão em cima da dele.  
Ao sentir o toque na sua mão, ele levantou os olhos e a encarou, como sentira falta daquele olhar...  
-Nunca seria capaz de te matar, você sabe disso, como poderia fazer isso se a coisa que mais quero é você, bem vivo para mim abraçá-lo e agradecer tudo que fez por mim?  
-Eu te amo, minha pequena  
-Eu também te amo Draco.Eu também.  
  
It´s the way she makes me feel  
  
It´s the only thing that´s real  
  
It´s the way she understands  
  
She´s my lover, she´s my friend  
  
And when I look into her eyes  
  
It´s the way I feel inside  
  
Like the man I want to be  
  
She´s all I ever need  
  
Essa é a primeira vez que me arrisco escrever alguma coisa, espero que tenham gostado, sei que ta meio dramalhão, mas eu me inspirei no clipe dessa música para fazer a song, e eu acho o clipe meio trágico, mas eu mudei o final...Bjoks!Dé! 


End file.
